digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Reunion (Adventure tri.)
|airdate=(Ja:) November 21, 2015 (En:) November 20, 2015 (subbed) (En:) September 15, 2016 (dubbed) |continuity= }} It has been three years since the battle against . Synopsis Multiple white cubes gather into an white egg in an empty place. Among the cubes is a single black cube, and then they all merge into a . The room and the egg then gradually become black, before the Digi-Egg hatches. In a separate scene, flashes to Davis, Yolei, Cody, and Ken falling in battle appear, followed by a silhouette of . In the morning, Tai is woken by his sister, Kari, for practice at Tsukishima General High School with his soccer club. Tai makes it in time for practice and is still energetic after his teammates plead for mercy. Kari brings him something he forgot, extracting payment in the form of sweets from him at the same time, and the sight of a cute girl reinvigorates his team. Later, before class starts, Matt invites Sora to his concert on Sunday. Tai greets them but is called out by his teacher, Daigo Nishijima, for not bringing his career planning form and is told to meet him at lunch. Distortions start appearing in the sky, and this affects the cell phones of nearby people. At lunch time, Matt invites Tai to the concert of his new band, Knife of Day, but Tai has to decline because he has a soccer match on the same day. At Nishijima's office, Tai and his teacher discuss his future plans. After Nishijima interprets "Tai's friends who live away" as friends who live overseas, he suggests that he study languages. The amount of distortions increase, eventually summoning a Kuwagamon at the port. At the same time, walks through, observed by from above. Tai later invites Izzy to his soccer match, who declines due to his parents' wedding anniversary. They lament the difficulty of getting everyone together in one place, and Izzy decides to text Mimi, who accepts but asks them to cover her airfare from New York; the prices make Tai balk. Kari asks T.K. if he can go Tai's game, but he says he's already taking a friend to Matt's concert. Kari susses out that the friend is a girl, and the two tease each other about relationships before parting ways. Kuwagamon passes above Kari, causing a strong wind blow, and enters in a distortion in the sky. Meanwhile at , Joe discovers that the grades from his recent practice exam were not good, which leads to him rejecting an invitation since he needed to study more. In a building office, Maki Himekawa discusses the situation with Nishijima on the phone. Witnesses have started to appear, but there have been no attacks so far. She also has a program up that tracks the DigiDestined's locations; Davis, Yolei, Cody, and Ken all have their locations listed as unknown while the others appear fine. The computer and phone start to malfunction, and the call cuts out. On Sunday, Kari tells Tai she can't go to his match because of a friend's birthday, while a news report discusses the mass blackouts that have occurred recently in Kantō. Tai is noticeably despondent. As he leaves, Tai texts Sora asking if she's going to Matt's concert and tells her about his game, backing off at the last minute from asking her to come. He also sees Meiko Mochizuki moving to the same building he lives in. After getting his text, Sora scrambles to dress in time to make both Tai's game and Matt's concert. Electronics begin to scramble around her, which worries her enough to call Izzy, who is at Hotel G. Miller Restaurant with his family. Unfortunately, a misunderstanding caused by Izzy making orders in another language makes Sora think there's a problem with the call, and she ends the call early. Meanwhile, T.K. meets with Matt at the concert venue, where the amplifier starts to malfunction and produce weird sounds. At a library, Joe's pocket dictionary also malfunctions, while, a Kuwagamon flies over Tokyo. At Daibacho Ground, Tai's team is prepping for a game when Kuwagamon makes a pass over the field. Tai immediately gives chase as the news begins to report the sighting, which causes T.K. to begin canceling his plans while Matt realizes he can't reach Tai. Kuwagamon leaves a trail of destruction in its wake, and when it catches sight of Tai, begins to attack him. Tai flees, drawing it away from while on his bike, but Kuwagamon eventually catches up by the riverside. At the last moment, emerges and protects him. The two have a heartfelt reunion that is interrupted by Kuwagamon, so Agumon digivolves to and begins to fight in earnest. The fight takes the two to what appears to be the Digital World before ending up in Haneda Airport. The battle leaves Tai behind until he gets a call from Kari about the location. He begins to tell her to head there but stops upon remembering the destruction the fight caused. He is then called to by Nishijima, who is wearing a black suit as opposed to his previous almost causal wear, just as Kari is also approached by suited men. Nishijima drives Tai to the airport while providing him with a monitor to watch the ongoing battle, where Greymon is beginning to lose. At the lowest moment, the other DigiDestined appear, all with their partners—save for Mimi, who just landed in Narita Airport, and Joe, who is wandering the streets while depressed. As Greymon degenerates, two more Kuwagamon appear, so the DigiDestined split up into pairs to prevent escape. Gomamon leaves to search for Joe while Himekawa picks up Mimi. The two pairs are able to defeat their Kuwagamon targets but , fighting alone, is unable to win. Before Kuwagamon can attack the defenseless team, Alphamon's arm emerges from a portal and drags it back through. In the aftermath, the DigiDestined now begin to question the circumstances, as they all had been herded to the airport by a very professional group, who is also taking care of the post-handling of the matter with the same professionalism. They are then escorted home without answers, though Mimi reveals that she's returning to Japan for a while. Hackmon is also watching the events from afar. Joe, at home, comes across details of the battle and remembers rejecting the suited men who came to collect him at the library. He tries to ignore it, but Gomamon knocks at his window, and he breaks down while hugging him. The next morning, the events are being reported on the news with an aura of fear, but Tai and Kari's mom reassures the partner Digimon. Throughout the entire day, the DigiDestined hear about the injuries caused by the battle, including those who wish that all of the monsters would disappear. At the same time, Mimi and Meiko officially transfer to the school, with Mimi ending up in Izzy's class and Meiko in Tai and Sora's class. After school, the DigiDestined meet underneath a bridge to discuss the situation. Izzy begins an update on the situation, including the fact that the gate to the Digital World has been closed for over a year. During the discussion, Tai updates the group on Nishijima's lack of appearance, and they begin discussing the reaction of the populace to Digimon. Tai says he understands where they're coming from, but the others outright reject blame being placed on their Digimon. Tai's hesitance causes a fight to erupt between him and Matt, and they both leave. The group decides to return home, but Joe begs off to go study, complaining that he doesn't even have time for his girlfriend. All of the others, even Izzy, who has thus far even ignored Tai and Matt's row, react with disbelief. The girls decide to get a meal together, met part way by their Digimon. Sora sees Meiko but is interrupted by the Digimon and unable to catch up to her. Tai and Matt both end up at Nishijima's office again, where he is actually present. He gives them his business card, on which it is revealed he is an agent for the National Data Processing Bureau of the Incorporated Administrative Agency. He explains that distortions have been forming between the Digital World and their world. These distortions have caused Digimon to emerge, which their agency has been handling until now. The Digimon are growing too powerful, which is why the DigiDestined were contacted. He reveals that the Digimon, which they call Infected Digimon, have been corrupted by an outside force, causing them to rampage. The source and method of cure both remain unknown, so their only choice is to limit damage by driving them back as soon as possible. When questioned about his knowledge, he admits that the Highton View Terrace and Odaiba incidents spread knowledge but that most of their information came from a person named Gennai. Nishijima then tells them that they may be recruited once more if more Infected Digimon show up. Himekawa reports to a superior, who tells her that foreign governments are requesting information on Digimon. She reveals a call from Nishijima, who tells her that he passed something to the DigiDestined. Izzy and T.K. go shopping together, where Izzy displays his online outfit simulator and T.K. pokes fun at Izzy's very obvious attraction to Mimi. Tai, on the other hand, ruminates while watching the sunset, thinking about the destruction his fighting has caused. Matt broods with while playing his harmonica. The DigiDestined, save for Matt and Joe, meet the next day at Izzy's office, where he helps out his American friend's firm. Tai updates the others on the Infected Digimon. Izzy then displays his new development: a virtual cyberspace that allows the Digimon to evacuate in a hurry through monitors connected to the internet and also allows them to communicate via text. They decide to meet again on Saturday. At home, T.K. updates a blog that the DigiDestined around the world use to communicate with each other about the Kuwagamon sightings, warning them to be careful. On Saturday, Izzy, obviously sleep-deprived, presents Tai with a new pair of goggles, designed to be able to see distortions in space, which appear to be where massive amounts of data concentrate. The DigiDestined spend the day searching and then meet Meiko, who is looking for her cat. They help out, and though they fail, they have fun together, but Joe is forced to study more, after the results of his latest exam disappoint him once more. Tai then tells Izzy that the goggles do not have much range, so Mimi suggests going somewhere high. They single out Odaiba's ferris wheel when Matt joins them, and the others force the two into a single car to sort out their differences. They do not get very far into their conversation when Tai then puts on the goggles and sees a massive distortion in the sky. The distortion triggers an abnormal weather event and forces an evacuation. Alphamon, who Izzy has no information on besides his name, emerges from the portal and sets his sights on , who is the cat Meiko was searching for. Hackmon is also on scene but fades from sight at Alphamon's arrival. Alphamon attacks the two when they reunite, drawing the DigiDestined to the scene. The DigiDestined attack to protect them, but Tai finds himself hesitating due to the collateral damage done. Alphamon makes short work of the Champion-level Digimon, so Matt heads to Tai so they can form . Meiko and Meicoomon flee, and Alphamon pursues, ignoring the others. Matt grows angry at Tai's hesitation, pointing out that his inaction will only cause more destruction as they are the only ones who can do anything. Tai then finds his resolve, and they call forth Omnimon. In response to the threat, Alphamon assumes his form. The Digimon do battle, more or less evenly matched until a powerful strike traps Alphamon's weapon in the ground. Omnimon takes the opportunity to charge a blast, but Tai suddenly flashes back to the destruction they've already caused. Alphamon retreats through a portal right as the blast hits, escaping personal damage while leaving a wide swathe of destruction. In the aftermath, Himekawa reviews with satisfaction the surveillance photos they've taken of Meiko and Meicoomon, with Nishijima at the site of the battle. Meiko introduces Meicoomon as her partner, revealing her status as a DigiDestined, and is immediately welcomed into the fold. Joe, again distant from the fighting, silently shuts the news and returns to his studies. As they observe the destruction, Matt throws one last barb at Tai before walking away. File:7-01 01.png File:7-01 02.png Featured characters (53) * (53) |c4break=yes |c4= *'' '' (1) * (23) * (33) * (35) * (35) * (35) * (35) * (35) * (35) |c5= *'' '' (1) *'' '' (1) *'' '' (1) * (16) *' ' (22) * (34) * (35) * (42) * (43) * (44) * (45) * (46) |c6break=yes |c6= * (47) * (48) |c7= *' ' (15) * (49) * (50) * (51) *' ' (52) |c11= *''Gennai'' (1) }} Digimon Analyzer Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes "In the beginning, there was the soulless creator, Demiurge, Idea, the true figure of the world, and only shapeless chaotic souls had existed in the entire universe. Demiurge does not know of the existence that created him. Nor the existence of the soul. Nor even of Idea. The world he created was merely a shadow of the true world..." :—The narrator explains Neoplatonism. Release "Reunion" was shown on Japanese theaters starting November 21, 2015. A pre-release screening was held on October 21. started streaming the episode for premium users on November 20, 2015, and made it available for normal users on November 27. Crunchyroll split the episode into four 24-minute long parts. "Reunion" became available on DVD and Blu-ray on December 18, 2015. "Reunion" will release in the UK on May 22, 2017 and US on May 16, 2017 in DVD, Blu-ray. Other notes that forms at the start of the episode is the same as the one that was shown in the official site after all NADE-NADE games, the ones that played in the lead up to the release of tri. in order to obtain more information, were complete. *Tai's English book is titled One Vision, the name of the Japanese theme song for Biomerge Digivolution in Digimon Tamers. *Tai and Sora have the picture took after 's defeat in "The Fate of Two Worlds". *Nishijima's suggestion that Tai learn languages is either a reference to or setting up Tai's diplomat profession in the epilogue of Digimon Adventure 02, "A Million Points of Light". *Kari being busy with a friend's birthday party is the same reason why she was unable to be present for the events of Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!. *Greymon's battle against Kuwagamon involves the pair breaking a cliff above water, similar to the first battle against Kuwagamon in Digimon Adventure, "And so it begins...". *Several of T.K.'s shirts say "Summer Camp", referencing the beginning of the series. *During Alphamon's attack, Tai remembers the day Agumon and Gabumon first reached their Mega forms in "Prophecy". File:7-01 DigiRef-01.png|The black Digi-Egg. File:Nade-Nade Egg t.png|Nade-Nade Digi-Egg. File:7-01 DigiRef-02.png|One Vision. File:7-01 DigiRef-03.png|The picture. File:7-01 DigiRef-04.png|Tai and Matt holding hands in the battle against . |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= *The narration mentions the and the from . *Himekawa's tracking program shows the following coordinates: **Tai and Kari Kamiya (35.630460, 139.778203): Daiba residence **Matt Ishida and T.K. Takaishi (35.658716, 139.695411): Shibuya, near several concert venues **Mimi Tachikawa (35.766312, 140.385320): Haneda Airport **Izzy Izumi (35.669802, 139.766131): Ginza, currently the **Sora Takenouchi (35.630966, 139.779803): Daiba residence **Joe Kido (35.692187, 139.735068): Shinjuku crosswalk, down the street from a cram school for medical schools *Kuwagamon's roars are similar to the tyrannosaurus rex roars in the film series. *On June 20, Izzy reads a thread on . *Izzy's outfit simulator has cosplays for from the franchise and a school uniform from the franchise. File:7-01 RWRef-01.png|2ch thread. File:7-01 RWRef-02.png|Izzy's outfit simulator. |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *The date of Tai's match, Matt's concert, and the battle against Kuwagamon is June 19, 2005 as shown in Tai's cell phone. *This episode marks the first time in the anime that and digivolve to WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, rather than relying on Warp Digivolution. }} Notes and references